Blue Glass
by shampoo147
Summary: Sirius escapes 3 years late. Harry is secretive. Harry's filthy rich. There's a web of lies in the Wizarding World, and Harry will get caught in both the Wizarding world and his own creations. And who's Rosamonde? AU HarryOC
1. Chapter 1

Shampoo147: I like this one.

Ayame: Umm, well, she owns nothing. She's too lazy to do anything today.

Shampoo147:Grr, I'll kill you off in my next story.

Ayame: NOOOOOO!

* * *

Chapter One

NO! He had to swim just a bit more . . . Not much longer now . . . Damn storm . . .. He finally got out and there's a storm.

Sirius opens his eyes and sees sunlight, it nearly blinds him. He looks around. He's on a beach, a tropical beach at that. It's like a hot house. On the beach, there's no litter anywhere in sight, just the sea and the seashells. No, he couldn't die here. He had to find his godson. He couldn't believe that the Daily prophet was barely able to conceal this for long. Of course, he was in Azkaban, so it might have been in the paper everyday since it was discovered. The Dursleys were arrested for child abuse, not just any child, but his precious godson was the poor victim. If he could just stand up and find him, then he could care for his godson. He wanted to. He couldn't die, _yet_ anyway. He tries to get up, but falls after a second. He was too weak, but he had to find Harry! He wouldn't let himself die until then.

He looks around and sees a blurry shape coming closer. It's a person; maybe this island wasn't deserted.

He was walking sown the beach with his godson. He couldn't see him, but he just knew it was Harry. They were laughing at something he had just said. The beach is peaceful and quiet. James comes running up and Harry runs to meet him. They all laugh and play in the sea for a while. It's so peaceful, living without Peter, with Harry and James, and with Remus there, laughing at all of them and pushing Sirius in the deeper part. They all laugh and gang up on Mooney. So happy . . .

Sirius feels himself come to reality, but quickly tries to sleep again. It was such a good dream.

"I do not care what you were dreaming, dwelling on such dreams will do you no good, now wake up." Comes a firm, but silkily voice.

Sirius then realizes that he's on soft sheets, silk sheets, and when he opens his eyes, he sees that he's in a fussy and cozy room. It's big, with mahogany furniture, deep red wallpaper that gave Sirius a pang because of the golden designs, Gryffindor colors, a nice blood red carpet, fluffy soft looking settees and chaise lounges, the most beautiful paintings and tapestries on the walls, a huge fancy fireplace, a rack that held What had Lily called them? laptops, a nice computer on the far wall, a pair of glass sliding doors that were shielded off with silhouette, on the balcony, there were more settees, a good looking telescope, and a glass coffee table, a huge wardrobe, and three doors. He realizes that he's on the bed and looks around a tad more, there's a dumbwaiter, and the bed was mahogany, with ruby red silk sheets, and silk blankets, and it's surrounded by silhouette, _and_ has a lot of pillows, and several little tables around it. It's massive and fit for a king! There's a huge bookcase at the other wall and chaise lounges around the place. The lights are coming from several lamps and scones around the room. On one of the tables around the bed, there's a plate with 7 freshly peeled fruit that looked quite exquisite.

But the main thing that caught his eyes was the boy sitting on one of the indoor settees. He's an attractive boy, looks around 16, and experienced looking. He has the darkest, glossiest hair Sirius has ever seen that was an unkempt mess, but that seemed to enhance his perfection instead of decreasing it. He had the most pure white skin Sirius had ever known that practically glowed. His features were slender, tight, and lean. They held muscle, experience, and a very hard to resist pull. He was tall and graceful. Youth without its awkwardness fire without the sting, passion without the drawbacks. His face, high cheekbones, thick, soft looking lips, tilted in cheeks, long lashes, and the most beautiful Golden specked emerald eyes. Everything was a great pull, even the way his bangs fell over his eyes.

"Good, now get up and come over here." He says in the silkily voice. Before he could even register the command, he found his body reacting, he stood, on very weak legs, and walked, slowly, over to the settee. He reaches out and pats Sirius's head. "Good boy. Eat." He said as he took up the plate with the fruit and holds it front of him, an open invitation that he should eat them. They were juicy, wonderful, and just plain amazing! He wanted more. The boy smiled and said, "Now, I'm sure you're aware that you need to bathe?"

He took Sirius to one of the doors and pulls him in. it has a massive bath that was marble, The entire bathroom was, and had brass knobs. There were plenty of expensive looking bottles around it. There was a big pedestal, a toilet, and an area that was protected by sliding doors.

He walked Sirius to another area that was large, protected by sliding doors, and indented slightly into the middle. In the middle was a brass drain. The boy, or man, had led him into the middle and said, "Stay."

He left Sirius there for a while before two young women entered. The older one, Sirius hazarded a guess of 27, had honey blonde hair, a fair tan, ocean blue eyes, and held her hair down. The younger one, about 15 had ginger red hair, eyes the color of fresh cut oak, a light tan, and held her hair down as well. They both were curvy and Sirius could see well shaped legs and arms, both wore flattering saffron uniforms short skirts that ended around their lower thighs, dull, leather soft ankle boots, tied up tunics with white undershirts that held sleeves which ended around their elbows, and tied waist aprons that ended around their knees as well and white head cloths that were tied around do that only a few strands of their bangs fell into their face. They were both fairly attractive. They were obviously slaves to the charismatic boy, was he a boy?

They smiled gently before grabbing him and washing him down. They were using fancy looking nozzles and expensive smelling shampoo that held no odor to Sirius' sensitive nose. Sirius didn't fuss, but allowed himself to be handled and bathed. When they had finished with drying him with hairdryers, they brushed him until he shined beautifully and was strutting around like he used to with James.

The older one opened the doors and led Sirius inside. She and the redhead took off to stand like statues by the dumbwaiter.

The boy stood and walked to an indoor settee. "Marie, Marthe, some beef consommé, a pot of tea, a plate of scones, and a plate of freshly peeled fruit." He said in a firm tone that left no room for argument. They bobbed dumbly before scurrying downstairs.

He sat in the settee and gestured for Sirius to occupy the one opposite of him. "Now, I would appreciate it much if you were to turn back into a human Mr.Sirius Black, we have many matters to discuss." He said with confidence and smooth charisma.

Sirius blanched. How could he have possibly known? But, like before, his body immediately obeyed his words before Sirius could truly understand it. He merely nodded before saying calmly, "Now, how if may wait a pretence longer? I am in quite earnest for tea and mangos, so are you, sir, in pretence of waiting to speak?" at this, Sirius nodded. He really wanted to eat more food, and it might help cut the silence. "Good, I do always find that it is best to discuss serious matters around a teapot none the less."

* * *

Shampoo147: You like?

Ayame: Please review okay?

Shampoo147: What the fuck! –Turns and repeatedly beats Ayame, who screams and runs away- GET BACK HERE!

Mittens: Does no one love me?


	2. Chapter 2

Shampoo147: Wow! No one loves me.

Ayame: Shame on you all for breaking her hopes. –Glares at audience-

Mittens: -hiss- Now she's crying.

Shampoo147: I-I'm fuh-fine. Uh-I-I duh-duh-don't oh-owe-own eh-ehny-anythuh-anyhitng! WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

Chapter two.

Sirius picked at a weave in the tablecloth on the little table in front of them. It was of very high quality, before looking back at the young boy who was so smooth and quick witted enough to realize that Sirius was human. Marie and Marthe walked in and went to the dumbwaiter. From it they withdrew their master's orders. Of course, they couldn't exactly carry it all the way, now could they? They carefully set the entire thing up between Sirius and their master. The elegant teapot in the middle with the hot water pot next to it, then a small plate of lemon wedges with a cup of bright, golden honey. In front of them, fine chins teacups were placed on nicely done saucers Sirius noted the intricate, golden designs on the delicate china, and next to each one was a silver little strainer sitting on a silver little dish. On the saucer's other side were elegant stainless steel knives accompanied with equally elegant teaspoons. Above the saucers, each, was a delicate little sugar bowl. To Sirius' right of the teapot, were fluffy, delicious looking, warm, sugar sprinkled scones on a fine silver platter in a smart spiral, accompanied with _very_ dark, thick, sugary goodness looking jam and white thick cream. On Sirius' left of the teapot, there were exquisite orange freshly peeled mangos that were a delight to just look at, sliced into finger thick, length wise slices on a another silver platter. At last, the beef consommé placed by Sirius' bowl, clear and steamy. This was all so perfect and elegant that even Sirius, who had grown up in the Black fortune and mansion, could find no stitch out of place on their silk watery clothes, no blotch or blemish of grease on their skin, no movement without grace, and no strand of hair out of place.

After they set up the entire table for tea, Sirius noted that they were looking at him quite curiously, Marie and Marthe bobbed a curtsey to their master and his guest before standing by the dumbwaiter once more, awaiting instructions.

"You are finished here, you go tend to your quarters and leave me be with him." The boy said in a firm 'This is already settled' voice. They curtsied once more and disappeared into the room farthest to the right.

He reached out and poured his own tea, adding in the milk, two spoonfuls of honey, and one teaspoon of sugar, before reaching across to pour Sirius some as well, a dash of milk, three spoons of honey, and two sugars. Sirius cradled his fresh cup before taking a sip. It was a dark mahogany color and still hot enough to produce steam. It tasted very exquisite.

"Now, Mr.Black, my name is Harry Bascombe, birth name is Harry Potter." Sirius felt as if he was going to faint, Harry it feels so good to refer to him as that saw this and stopped. He waited patiently until Sirius could sit up straight and concentrate before continuing, "I am the heir to the Bascombe fortune and very well-trained. So there will be no room for inconsequent questions. Now, I know that you are wanted as a mass murderer, so will you mind telling me how you came upon Roger's beach?"

Sirius stared at him, now having regained control of his body. Where to start? There was so much to say! As if knowing his confused thoughts, Harry said, "It's always best to start from the beginning."

Sirius nodded and said, "Do you know about the Wizarding World?" Harry nodded as he bit into his mango slice. "Hogwarts? Do you go there?" Harry shook his head at that and said, "I was home schooled." Sirius nodded and said, "Your dad, James went there. He was my best friend. We pulled as many pranks as we could. After a while, we met two more people that we liked very much. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. We became known as the mauderers. We pulled pranks, tricked people, set goals for ourselves and, though no one knew this one, we were also good role models for the younger ones. We were animagus. I, as you have already seen, am a grim, James was a stag, and Peter was a rat. Moo-Remus was a werewolf. We became animagus so we could keep him company for the full moons." He wanted to know Harry's reaction to this, but found it was much easier to continue with no distractions, "we gave each other nicknames, I was Padfoot, James was Prongs, Peter was Wormtail, and Remus was Mooney. He was the smart one, I was the charming one, and James was the –_other_ one. We graduated and became Aurors-Mooney kept having a hard time finding a job because he was a werewolf. Prongs and Lily finally got married and had you. I was made the godfather. When they died, I tried to tell Hagrid that I was the legal guardian, but he had orders from Dumbledore, so I gave him my bike. I left to go kill Peter for betraying them. You see, your parents went under the fidelus charm. I was, at first, the secret keeper. I convinced them to switch to Peter because I thought it was the perfect bluff. Who would ever suspect Peter, the wimp, to be the secret keeper? But we didn't know that he was the death eater. I went to go kill him, but he outsmarted me and screamed for the whole world to hear that _I _was the one who betrayed James and Lily. He cut off his finger and blew up the entire street, killing 12 muggles and leaving his finger, making it look as if I blew up the street and killed Peter. I laughed at the fact that Peter, _Peter, _managed to outsmart me. They took in the scene and arrested em for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles. I stayed there for Merlin knows how long. When I found that the Dursleys (I don't know why Dumbledore sent you there) mistreated you I left to try to take care of you. I thought you were still a kid." Sirius admitted with a wan smile. "But, I got caught in a storm and was washed on beach." He finished. There was bitterness every time he referenced Peter along with sadness in every other word. He got the courage to look into Harry's eyes. He saw that his eyes weren't as he had thought before, they were bright and shiny, yes, but in the middle, there was darkness, an eternal pit that you could easily drown in, that held power and mystery. Depthless, mysterious, captivating, eternal, and deadly. One could quite easily die by the sheer power in those eyes. He bit his lip at that, those pits looked a bit haunted. The eyes of a horrible past.

"Well, Mr.Black-" Harry started, but was cut off.

"Sirius, call me Sirius." Sirius muttered a bit shyly.

Harry hesitated before nodding and saying, "Fine then, Sirius. I must admit that I am impressed that you, in an obvious weakened state, were able to swim through the storm long enough to survive. You say Azkaban, but the book I have read on that said that all of Azkaban's prisoners went insane in weeks. May you explain that?"

Sirius inhaled a big gulp of air before saying, "Well, as you know I'm an animagus, and while I was in Azkaban, I used my animagus form to weaken the effect of dementors. Also, the fact that I was innocent worked in my favor."

Harry nodded and said, "Well, Sirius, as you have showed much endurance for now, may I suggest that you eat something?" Sirius looked at the food, Harry was right. He started by devouring the scones smothered in jam and cream. At first he tried to show some self-control, but soon was eating with gusto. Harry's gaze wasn't judging, just, curious. That comforted Sirius.

While he was eating, Harry called Marie and Marthe. He told them to take Sirius to the guestroom. When Sirius was done, they led him into another room. This room was obviously a parlor, outer parlor.

There were two long couches that were soft looking and expensive, there were two small couches, and several settees. They were emerald green with golden designs. In the middle was a mahogany coffee table. On the endtables were delicate vases that held apple blossoms, white roses, cherry blossoms, lilies, anemone, delphinium, daises, pink roses, violet tulips, white tulips, and lilacs. The smell was very exquisite. The wallpaper was forest green with golden swirls. The carpet was green as well, but with no designs. There was another door on the other end. The maids led him through there.

The bed was about half as big as Harry's was, but it was still huge. There were silhouettes with this one as well. The sheets were ruby red and had silver trimmings. The blankets looked heavy and comfortable. There were dressers, settees, and two more doors. The carpet was blood red while the walls were fire red and had silver swirls. It was nice, but not as elegant as Harry's he guessed that the doors led to the bathroom and the other led to the guest's servant's quarters.

Not caring to inspect the room any farther, Sirius threw himself into the bed and slept like a stone the second his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Shampoo147: I hope some of you review this time.

Ayame/Mittens: -Cowers in fear-


	3. Chapter 3

Shampoo147: Thank you petites sorcieres, this chapter is dedicated to making you review again!

Ayame: She owns nothing but the idea.

Shampoo147: I hate you.

* * *

Chapter One

Harry watched as his godfather and servants walked out. How interesting. Standing up, he realized that it was past time for his afternoon tea with Roger. Too bad. Walking over to his wardrobe, he opened it and picked up a book.

It was a glass book, _indigo_ glass to be exact. It faded into lavender if you stared into it long enough. It was one foot wide, 4 inches thick, and 1 ½ feet long. Harry ran his fingertips along the cover, his skin barely brushing the cool glass.

Opening the book, one saw delicate thin pages. Glass made from indigo. There were ruby markings on it. They were nonsense symbols, to everyone else. No, even Rosamonde herself couldn't read this. But, Harry could. This particular dialect was parsletounge written down. He could read it with ease. Running his finger down the pages, he turned them to the page he wanted.

Finding the part he wanted he pushed his finger in until he was in. the swirling colors enveloping him and offering him what he wanted.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Harry smiled softly to himself. A smile on him was extremely rare, in fact, he only smiled in the presence of Rosamonde. Looking at the clock, he was mildly surprised to see that he had taken longer than he had previously anticipated, it was 6:12 p.m.! The party will begin in an hour! Closing his book, he returned it to its respective place. He walked over to the wardrobe and looked at the robes and suites inside. The emerald tuxedo would look _divine_, but the midnight blue robes with silver lining would be _just_ as radiant. Looking again, he saw the one that was practically begging to be worn. The inky green robes.

They were so dark that they almost looked black, they brought out his eye radiance divinely. They were spotless and well pressed. Pulling them on, a ghost of a smile rippled across his face. They were made form spider's web silks, very expensive, but durable while they looked delicate, and they made him radiate god-like beauty. They were perfect an elegant evening party as this was.

Reaching into the wardrobe, Harry withdrew a mask. It was a mask that only covered the eyes. It was an emerald shade, in fact, it had been covered in beaten down emeralds, and was laced with beaten gold. It brought out the color and intensity of his eyes brilliantly. The darkness and color play of these robes brought out his porcelain skin and the glossy glamour of his hair quite nicely. Going into the dressing room, he poured some hair oil, nothing but the best, into his hair with his fingers and managed the difficult task of smoothing his hair so it was falling elegantly down, framing his face and mask. After cleaning his hands off, he looked into the mirror. Even in the mask and neat hair, he would be spotted anywhere. He wasn't the only one allowed to escort Rosamonde for no reason.

Looking at the clock, he saw that it was time to appear at Rosamonde's hotel and be her escort. He disappeared with a 'crack'.

* * *

Shampoo147: Short, I know. I will update again very soon.

Ayame: Now please review, for her benefit.

Shampoo147: Go away!


	4. Chapter 4

Shampoo147: I like this.

Ayame: Please review.

Shampoo147: YES,

* * *

Chapter four

The Contessa looked at her room and smiled. It was a disarray mess, but she wasn't one for particular order and left it as it was, covered in the undergarments of many women, mostly whores, and the silk panties of the more . . . immense ones. She remembered, vividly, Harry's reaction to her rooms the first time he had saw them.

_Rosamonde smiled coyly as she led Harry Bascombe to her rooms. When he entered, he frowned and looked about her rooms. His divine golden-emerald eyes twitching ever so slightly as he looked at the mess. _

"_Yes?" she had said to see how he would react to be caught looking at a woman's rooms the way he was. _

"_I'm sorry, Contessa, but if I may say, this room is a mess." He had replied as he nudged his foot against a corset on the floor near the settee in front of the fire._

_Rosamonde smiled and said, "I'm afraid that one is Margaret's. But, yes, I do not much care for particular order, and my servants are off doing more important things."_

_Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "_Margaret_? Is she not the one who tried to rise above herself in my presence?"_

"_Yes the same, but Miss Patel had done that once to you in the couch, do you not remember?" Rosamonde said as she nudged a pair of silken pants by Harry's foot. Harry merely looked away with a secret smile._

"_None the less, do you desire _rats_, Contessa?" he said instead._

_Rosamonde merely smiled and replied, "Well, that's no way to address a lady."_

_Harry nodded before saying, "Well, Contessa, must we not depart for a due process? I shall listen to your inappropriate stories another day. And I _do_ beg your forgiveness for my remark." Rosamonde smiled and took the arm he had extended to her._

"_Let us go and keep the Comte waiting no longer." Rosamonde agreed. _

Hearing a familiar sway of footsteps she opened the door to see Harry. He smiled coyly and reached for her now offered hand. She smiled as she felt his soft, full lips lightly brush her hand coyly. He then pulled back and said, "Ah, Rosamonde, you look ravishing tonight."

Rosamonde smiled and knew he spoke the truth. She was wearing a fire red evening gown that fell to floor, as if in a goddess beauty. Her lips were redder than her dress and she was positively divine by nature. Her hair was tied back in an elegant bun and she wore a mask that was also red, but had studded jewels in two curved lines where the eyebrows would be and studded jewels as tears running down her cheeks. She was wearing red formal gloves and her feathered mask tilted in so her feather tips fell to her hair bun. She had long ruby earring that dangled and a matching necklace. On her wrist was a bracelet Harry had gotten for her, elegant coral lining smooth rubies and a ruby studding out on the middle. She thought that they were a perfect match as he was wearing an emerald green mask and inky green robes. His mask was lined with gold, making his eyes stand more than usual. She knew her red look brought out his naturally ruby-red lips. He was positively god-like with his hair now smooth and participant.

"You look like an ancient Greek god yourself, Harry." She replied as he smiled at her.

"It is Lydia's engagement party. We should make sure that she sees true beauty before she marries that idiot, Prince Macaloft and is denied her fantasies." Harry replied gently. He was always so funny.

"Are we going to be apparating?" Rosamonde asked. She wasn't magical, but Harry had taken her along while he had done that.

"Of course." Harry replied as she braced herself. She felt as if she was being squeezed through a tube and then she was outside Harschmort.

"I never get used to that." Rosamonde said as she smiled at Harry who was now walking her up the steps.

"Neither do I, now we must make sure Lydia and the Prince are here." Harry replied kindly. Rosamonde smiled as they went through the front door of Harschmort. Their clothing flowing divinely in swirls upon their feet.

* * *

All: Please review! 


	5. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT, READ READ READ**

I'm sorry to say that I will be overloaded with work and won't have the time to work on all of my uncompleted stories.

I will need help until I can work on them, could some writers offer me their skill and work on chapters for me? If you want to write a chapter, could you PM me and I'll get back to you.

Naturally, some of them I'm not willing to share: The Forgotten Child and Fly Away.

For Blue Glass, I have a requirement, you have to be good at grammar, old fashioned life and have read The Glass Books of The Dream Eaters.

For Harry Potter and The New World, you need to have read Gregor and The Underland, and Gregor and Prophecy of Bane.

For Gaming and The Fights of Reality, I'll just PM you the vague plot for now and let you work with that.

To work on a story chapter, just PM me and we'll 'talk' it over (I'll also check out your profile) and it goes from there.

Don't worry, if someone already has the job, I'll post it in my profile.

Thank you and I'm sorry.


End file.
